Sweet Dreams
by MissXMaryXGoXRound
Summary: "There just dreams Feliciano" Lovino said slowly sitting further back into the coach. "No they're not!" Feli stomped his foot looking oddly stern "And you know they're not, they feel real! Those people are real!" He knew Luciano couldn't be someone he made up.
1. Sweet Dreams

_**Hello Lads and Lasses, I extreamly in love with this and whatever it might turn out to be! I am hoping you love it as well! Not much else to say except enjoy!**_

* * *

His brown boots hit the earth as he ran forward, pushing his legs far past what they were capable of. His lungs burned in his chest, sweat soaked his skin, causing his auburn locks to stick to his cheeks annoyingly, no matter how many times he pushed them away, though, they always came back, but he couldn't stop, he had to keep running. His white shorts, which ended just past the knee, had patches of dirt from the times he fell from the twigs and roots in the forest he was weaving his way through. His blue and tan striped blazer, along with the long sleeve black shirt underneath were restricting his movements, making running a difficult task, and he wondered why he chose this outfit at all. He wasn't so sure what he was running from he couldn't quite remember, but the fear of whatever it was pushed him forward. Soon he came to a large clearing, halting his movements. He couldn't see the others face only his back, but he clearly held himself with confidence, and had an air of power and danger around him. He stood before a throne, it looked like it could have been dazzling; reds and greens and gold's with beautiful trimming and craftsmanship, but the forest seemed to have cast its dirty spell and much like his white pants, ruined the beautiful seat, vines grew all over it and the paint was chipped and worn. The man looked to be wearing an Old Italian uniform, from World War 2, something that confused and surprised the newcomer. Slowly he turned, only just, his mischievous eyes looking over at his new companion. From what Feliciano could see he was almost a mirror image of himself except his hair was darker, his featured sinful, and his eyes...boy his eyes were nothing his own had ever had the pleasure of gazing into, they were a brilliant magenta, cunning, smart, and ready. Feliciano closed his own brown ones, which seemed far less beautiful in comparison, and shook his head trying to understand. They responded when he felt someone slip their hand around his fingers. Before him stood them man smiling slightly, waywardly, but with a hint of something else there, esteem, reverence, Feliciano didn't have time to decide before he was being guided in front of the throne and being instructed to sit. The man then knelt before him, taking the hand he held and kissing Feliciano's knuckles. It was all very absurd and the small Italian couldn't comprehend what could possibly be going on, no one had ever treated him like this, like no matter what, no matter who he was, he was important. It was a little overwhelming, maybe too much as Feliciano leapt from the chair, causing the other to get to his feet and back up.

"Luciano" The name fell from his lips softly and surly. Slowly, Luciano came forward, bringing his gloved hand to hold Feliciano's cheek, the other holding his side bringing him close. Feliciano could have sworn they were the same high mere minutes ago, then why did the other seem so much bigger all of a sudden. The hand on his cheek slid down to rest under his chin, tipping it up, drawing his lips closer. Feliciano's eyes shot open before closing slowly as the other came closer.

oOo

Feliciano pushed himself up in a sitting position, looking around his room. The only light came from the moon that cascaded across his bed and floor through his balcony doors. Placing his hand on his head, he tried to shake himself of the feeling in his stomach, whatever he had been dreaming he hadn't hated it, but it left him with this sickening feeling in his stomach. After a moment of deep breathing, he pushed his blankets off and crept down to the kitchen, hoping to avoid waking his brother, to make some Pasta, cooking always helped ease his mind.

oOo

Pushing himself up onto his arms, Luciano's eyes scanned the area of his room. Finding nothing wrong, he let himself drop onto his stomach. That was bizarre to say the least, he has always had control over his dreams, he had control over everything, but he hadn't expected someone else to walk into it. And then he allowed, no not just allowed, encouraged, that stranger to sit on _his_ throne. He doesn't want to admit it, he is the only king, but the other looked striking sitting there, staring down at him, wide innocent golden eyes, just begging to be gazed at for the rest of forever, it practically made him forget who he was. Getting up he, opened his window and leapt to the ground, finding somewhere, something, _someone_ to throw his knives at.

oOo

He really didn't know what to make of it. It was like a giant glass wall separating him from what he knew wasn't his land, but that wasn't how borders worked, and besides, he also knew that this land belonged to none of the nations on his world. Staring at the glass wall, he finally shrugged and sat down on one side of it drawing in his sketchbook. He had been coming here for the last few years finding whatever was on the other side compelling. He stood, stretching his leg,s ripping the page out of his book and lifting it high in the air waiting for a nice gust of wind. Opening his hand, he let his drawing fly over the wall. Watching it flutter to the ground on the other side, he wasn't really sure what forced him to do it, but that fluttering feeling in his chest was gone, and he felt strangely at ease as he made his way back to his home that was about a day's drive away.

oOo

He wasn't sure why he came here; he did almost everyday though, so much in fact, he built his house just about three hours away. He found it when he was just a kid and was sneaking away from Austria's house again, he found piece here, whatever was on the other side of the wall was comforting as a child and still even now. He looked at the paper on the group with calculating eyes before slowly going over to pick it up. His breath took as it scanned the drawing of himself kneeling before, Feliciano, he didn't know him just his name, in the dream last night. It was perfect to every detail. Luciano tried with all his might to just rip it up and destroy these feelings before they consumed him, and broke the cold hard exterior he had worked his whole life to build. But in the end he went home with it delicately- he never did anything delicately- held it in his hand.

"What's on your mind fratello" The sickeningly sweet voice asked.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with"

"Is about your other self" Magenta eyes snapped up and regarded with brother coldly.

"How did you know?" He asked, getting dangerously close. He knew he said Feliciano's name in his sleep, having been told by Klaus when the other found him napping a few days ago, he didn't nap often, especially when the others were around, but he trusted Klaus, he was strangely honorable, which is more than he could say for himself, but why would his brother know that.

"We've all seen them but you seem to be more captivated" He rolled his eyes and looked back at his troops wishing he could go back to sleep. He never liked sleeping before, it left him vulnerable, weak to attacks, but now he craved it more than anything else

"You seem distracted." Lutz didn't even finish the word before a knife was being lodged into his arm. Luciano lowered himself down so his mere inches away from the ally.

"Again" He whispered, getting up pushing the hurting nation over with his boot, and then turning to his troops with a look of violence he yelled. "AGAIN!" and they were up and running there laps for another time.

oOo

"Again" He asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes again…it seems to happen almost every night and…" he paused biting his lip. Lovino was the only one he ever told about the dreams. His brother said they all had them, but most didn't know what it meant, not even Arthur, so it was better not to dwell on them despite how you may want to.

"And…"His brother pressed for more information.

"And I like them, very much, I like him"

"There just dreams Feliciano" Lovino said slowly sitting further back into the coach.

"No they're not!" Feli stomped his foot looking oddly stern "And you know they're not, they feel real! Those people are real!" He knew Luciano couldn't be someone he made up.

oOo

Luciano's pricing eyes looked over bemused and amazed at the other giggling beside him. After a moment of gawking, he shifted his eyes back to the sky. He was lying on the ground with his hand behind his head, almost content with the world, he couldn't be sure, but this had to be the closest he would ever feel to real happiness, sure he was pleased and proud when he or asserted his power, but moreover he was angry, not at anything in particular, just angry, Feli was laying the opposite way, his head right next to Luciano's talking a mile a minute and giggling often, Luciano didn't have to say much to get the other laughing. What surprised him the most were the small smiles of his own that would tug at his lips at Feliciano's actions. These dream visits, the both concluded they were, had been happening for several months almost a year. Rolling over onto his stomach Feliciano looked down into the beautiful magenta eyes.

"What do you think Luciano?" He asked, smiling brightly down at the other. The light was hitting him just so that it almost appeared he had a halo. Luciano had never been religious, seeing as how he was going Hell no matter what, but in a cheesy way, he couldn't help but believe Feliciano was sent to be in Angel in his life. Maybe they all were? Maybe that's why the others had dreams about people from Feliciano's world, to bring some sort of happiness and goodness in their lives. Perhaps they should take these dream visits more seriously. He could hardly order anyone to do interact with them though, sure he could force his band of nations to do it, but what about the others, on the other side, Feliciano said he wasn't very influential.

"What do I think about what?" He voice was rough, but as gently as possible.

"Getting the others to talk like we do" Another smile was brought to his lips as Feli once again read his mind.

"Can you get them too? You've said before, you are not very strong"

"No…but most people find me cute" He beamed again and Luciano chuckled, actually laughed! He had never laughed before and he will admit to liking the feeling. Maybe it was a good idea. Exposing his group of dark, psychopathic, crazy, bloodthirsty nations to the light of the other side.


	2. Dream On

_**Hey yall hope you all enjoy this next chapter. It brings in more about a few other characters! But tell me who do you want to see show up? And which alternets would be the the most intresting to read about? I want to hear your thoughts! I'll leave you with a quote that I think sums up the story.**_

 _ **"According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with 4 arms, 4 legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves." - Plato, The symposium**_

* * *

Sure Flavio had seen him before, but never like this, never with as much interest. Ever since his brother's intense infatuation with his other, Flavio thoughts were plagued with what his own other self could be like. Luciano said at their last meeting, interacting with these other people could be good for their ragtag group of misfits. That when the blackest of darkness meet the most intense light, its something wonderful, not exactly in those words however. Here before Flavio he saw it; he was walking down a small country road that must have been a town in southern Italy, on the other side. He was ravishing, dark hair, sharp green eyes, a peaceful gaze that looked foreign on his face. He was small and lean and beautiful, intoxicatingly so. Flavio couldn't find the words to speak only managing a quick, 'wait'. The other stopped and looked his way a scowl now in place and a look of shock in his eyes. Flavio wanted to speak, tell him how radiant he was but as his mouth opened to utter these words, a tan hand was held up and the other shook his head, before continuing on his way, taking his beauty with him and even as he rejected any sort of contact with Flavio, he was still something to behold.

OoO

Flavio didn't go back to sleep after that dream, it left him slightly nervous, he hasn't been this nervous since, he can't remember, living with Luciano will that do that to you. It was later that night when he tried to get a better understanding of these dreams. They were at dinner, his brother attempted to make pasta, something Flavio know he did because Feliciano cooks, Luciano wants to as well, he wants to be as perfect as he thinks his other self is, Flavio is sure in time he will do things to be as perfect as that angel from his dreams. The food turns out less than desirable, but the blonde won't say anything.

"What's he like?" Luciano was in mid cringe as another fork full went down his throat when the question was asked. His magenta eyes regarded his brother suspiciously.

"Why" Luciano received only a shrug in response, he wasn't in the mood to fight with his brother "He's kind" Luciano finally said after a moment. He wouldn't go any further then that; his brother didn't need to know any more. Flavio nodded as thoughts from his dreams continued to circle in his conscious mind.

"We should talk to the others again" Flavio finally said. Luciano had brought them together a while ago to demand they talk to these other people. Needless to say the nations didn't react well, no they didn't outright refuse, no one refuses a command made by Luciano, that spells death, not that nations can die, but they can hurt. Since Feliciano hadn't reported any of his friends having odd dreams, one can only assume their nations didn't take the order very seriously, or Feliciano wasn't very good at espionage. Luciano nodded, pushing away from his chair, sending a mass text to all the nations before grabbing his coat.

OoO

"So you think meeting our others is a good idea!" Ludwigs shocked blue hues watched Feliciano cheerfully nod his head, this wasn't Feliciano's first dumb idea, his idea to take everyone to Disney world was on the top five, but this by far was the stupidest. How could he possibly think meeting those strange, vindictive, evil people in their nightmares, was a good idea, unless. "You talk to him don't you" Ludwig frantically stood up from his seat, in the kitchen making his way to Feliciano who was, of course, cooking some pasta.

"Si, I do, every night he's-" The blonde gripped Feli's upper arms shaking him, maybe a little too much, stopping the flow of words, his auburn locks flying every which way.

"Feliciano they are dangerously violent, how can you not see he is just using you, are you to naïve to-" His anger induced rambling stopped as something cold hard and metal was flung at his head. Releasing his grip he took a few steps back, glancing at the ground, he noticed it was a spoon, looking back up he took in a rare sight, angry Feliciano.

"You don't know anything about Luciano! He is extremely nice to me, and you-" He clenched his fists as tears started rolling down his cheeks. "You just don't understand!" Ludwig watched wide eyes as Feliciano ran out of the house, he cried the whole way. He returned to his home in Venice two hours later, collapsing on his couch in tears, this happened a lot when he spoke out of the people from there dreams. Others would ridicule him and worse, ridicule the one his heart truly went out too. He hugged the throw pillow tightly as his cries grew into sobs.

"Oh Luciano" He bubbled out. "I wish you were here" The name continued to fall from lips as he drifted to sleep.

OoO

"Luciano, what's wrong" Flavio asked as his brother went rigid, planes never scared him, nothing scared him. But he was nervous staring forward, as if hearing something no one else could. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally shook his head and settled back in his seat.

"I am just tired," He looked too startled to relax let alone sleep, his body was too stiff, eyes shifting from side to side and breathing was shallow, but nevertheless they slid closed and in no time he was actually asleep.

OoO

Luciano found him by a tree in a field, knee pulled to his chest weeping. It just about broke his heart to witness that eternal sunshine that was Feliciano Vargas cry.

"Feliciano" His voice was soft as possible as he knelt onto one knee placing a hand on the others back. Brown, tear filled eyes peered up at his for one heartbreaking moment, and then they were gone as then they were hidden from Luciano has Feliciano's head was buried in his chest.

"Oh Luciano" He cried. Luciano lowered himself onto his knees, wrapping his arms around Feli simultaneously rubbing circles comfortingly on his back, hoping to never see his bubbly self cry again.

"I can't be here long, I am on a plane to England, and my brother are I are going to try to convince the others to meet." Luciano let out a breath when Feli tears ceased. "Flavio" He went on hoping it was doing some sort of good. "Saw your brother, in his dream. He called out to him, but-" He felt Feli nod as if fully knowing how his brother reacted.

"I'll talk to him" He sniffed lifting his head, a small smile on his face. The last thing Luciano saw as he faded away.

OoO

Blinking his magenta eyes open, the world and his brother came to focus just as the plane landed. He's amazed their world still had planes with the numerous terrorist attacks in their world, but I guess civilians were that stupid. They made their way to the gate of the gothic style castle, very fitting, if you new Oliver well enough.

"Come in" Oliver sang as the two approached. "The others are already here!"

ooo

"Lovino" Feliciano called as he closed the door to his brother's house in Rome.

ooo

"It seems to be working for Luciano!" Kuro laughed, leaning back in the large chair, receiving a scowl for Luciano. The room they were gathered in was dark, only lit with candles and the fireplace in the back wall, which was dimming as the night progressed. Bookcases lined the walls, filled to the brim with reading material. With Victorian style sofa and chairs scattered about.

"I don't want to meet another me," Matt muttered from his chair. Like everyone else he had seen this person, and, like everyone else, was thoroughly captivated by him, but to actually meet the cute kid from his dreams, he just couldn't do it.

"You guys aren't listening!" Flavio shouted, he rarely got involved in meetings like this, but the matter was more important now, he shot a look to Luciano who was leaning back agents a wall, twirling his knife waiting, that's how it goes. They would listen to him, they always did, he struck fear into their hearts, but he always waited to throw the knife. Flavio asked once why he did it 'to make them think they have control' he responded with a smirk, Flavio was unsure if anyone actually thought they had control but it worked regardless.

"We don't even know what they are like" Francois pointed it out in his signature monotone.

"Well we can figure that out right quick" Oliver chirped skipping over to Luciano and grabbing his head with both hands, bringing him down to the red heads shorter height. Unsurprisingly a knife was quickly pressed to his neck. "Tucker down, mate, I'm just getting in contact with your, as you would call it, _Altri_ " He giggled at his terrible accent causing Luciano and Flavio to cringe.

"What do you mean getting in contact with him?" He barked glaring at Oliver. The Englishmen laughed again.

"Cool yourself, I won't hurt you precious little one, he won't even know it's happening" And with that Oliver closed his eyes stretched out his arms, flexed his hands. A transparent cloud of dark smoke formed in the center of the room. It circled and danced as a distorted image cleared itself. There he was, entering a door, calling out for his brother.

OoO

"What the hell is it?" Feliciano heard as he sighed to himself following the voice to the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" He asked quietly. Lovino looked at his brother questions swirling his green pools, Feliciano was acting strange.

"Yeah okay" Lovino finally said, handing his brother the ladle for him to finish the sauce.

"So" Feliciano finally said after a while. "I talked to Luciano today" The older Italians tensed at the words.

OoO

Luciano starred wide-eyed at the scene as the little angel that had entranced his thoughts for the last few months, said his name with such fondness. Unknowingly he took slow steps closer.

"He said" The voice rang out in the silent room. "His brother tried talking to you last night" Lovino stilled, before seeming to relax.

OoO

"He did, what about it?" He wouldn't turn around from his task of cutting vegetables. The younger Italian fidgeted with his hands, muttering his next words

"Well you refused the gesture, I just wanted to know-"

"Feliciano" Lovino cut him off finally turning around. They stared at each other for a moment, both trying to understand the others thoughts

"Just tell me why? Why won't you talk to Flavio?" When he did speak Feliciano practically begged. Lovino puffed out his slightly red cheeks, eyes narrowing in defense.

"Because I don't want anything to do with them! Can't you see they're no good Feliciano?" He marched closer, causing the other to take a step back. "If you were smart you would stay away from that monster you think is a friend" And with that Lovino swiveled on his heel and went back to his food. Feliciano just stared in awe for a moment, not really amazed Lovino won't do it, his brother was a tough nut to crack, always had been, but for the fact that it was second time today Luciano and his nations had been wrongly judged. Finally his fists clenched his brown eyes filled with tears for the second time that day mirroring his actions from earlier with Ludwig.

"Your wrong!" His voice was stern and angry, under other circumstances, it could have been considered amusing. "Luciano is not a monster! He needs me! They need us! Why can't _you_ see? We need them too" The last words were whispered, almost as if Feliciano himself needed to hear them more than anyone else. Lovino was gripping the counter top so hard his knuckles were turning white from the pressure but he stayed firmly planted. Finally Feliciano stormed out, leaving the house.

OoO

That night Flavio saw him again this time in a park sitting on a bench looking, head in hands distraught. He took him in for a moment; his sheer beauty was breathtaking. With a sigh casting his eyes down, he made to go back the way he came.

"Wait" The voice, sounded close. Turning around, he noticed Lovino was now behind him, his typical scowl in place and hands on his hips but his eyes looked unsure. "Feliciano thinks I should talk to you, I don't think-" He paused eyeing his other self before continuing. "I won't lose my brother over something so stupid. He wants us to talk, so talk" Flavio was captivated in silence; this magnificence was before him, asking for presents, and he wasn't sure how to proceed. Deciding to just put his best foot forward and be himself, he let a charming smile grace his cheeks.

"Of course tesoro shall we sit?"

* * *

 _ **Okay...yeah...Olivers house is dark and gloomy...but... its to reflect the truly terrifying and violent parts of Oilver. And to contrast his personality.**_

 _ **Yes I realise Flavio seems kind of in love with Lovi, even though Lovi kind of hates him. Hes not in love, not yet, just vary captivated by the bright energy that comes from the 1ps even including Lovino. But I think there cute!**_

 _ **Like the quote from above essentaly the two halves are drawn together to be complete. Some fall in love other become best friends, some just work amazingly together, but that is essentally what is happening. The 1ps are drawn to there others as well, but because there frightened by there 2ps, most thinking there only dreams anyways, they tend to stay away from them.**_

 ** _I so hoped you enjoyed what I had to offer! Comment Favorite Alert all that jazz!_**


	3. Keep You Like An Oath

**_Welp there she blows! I have updated again! I know I update at the most random times but college isn't easy I write and update when I can. Also fun fact the chapter names are based off songs that helped inspire that chapter. but enjoy!_**

* * *

Luciano stared at the space in front of him; the cloud that had shown him Feliciano was long gone, and the others had started whispering amongst themselves, probably wondering why Luciano hadn't moved yet. He didn't care what they thought; he could easily turn around and stab them right now. He could if he wanted to, but his mind was filled with thoughts of him. Of his words and the way they defended Luciano. No one had ever done that, either out of sheer fact that he didn't need it, or because everyone hated him, he didn't know but, there opinions didn't matter, just as their whispers didn't matter. Feliciano, he mattered, and his opinions of Luciano were far more then he deserved but he would take it.

"Oliver" He said suddenly, turning abruptly and marched over to the red head that was sitting in a chair teacup and saucer in hand. "How did you do that?"

"Well love" He smiled, taking a sip "I connected with his inner subconscious then manifested into that cloud so we may view it" Luciano eyes darkened grabbing the teacup out of his hand smashing it to the ground, his other hand shooting out to pin Oliver to the chair.

"How!" He demanded and Oliver had the decency to look frightened. Luciano was unstable when worked up and everyone knows he was not above stabbing someone.

"Your connected, that's how you can meet in dreams, your psyche is attached." Luciano continued to stare at him waiting for more "Have you heard him while awake yet? I used to hear Arthur, before he cut me off" There was a small pout on his lips as he said this. Luciano's magenta eyes looked up remembering the plane. He hadn't really understood it, but he had heard Feliciano, say his name. Luciano released him and started pacing, trying to put this together in his head.

"You've met him?" Al asked, popping another bubble, receiving a disappointed look from his 'father figure' that he shrugged off.

"Yes a quite a few times, when all of us were very young, before you and your brother even existed. He was-" Oliver paused as thoughts of the beautiful blond from his dreams came back. Shaking his head, he looked up to see all eyes were on him, including Luciano's. "When he learned I wasn't a dream he freaked out and blocked me out with magic I think he did so with the rest of the countries, I'm not too certain of the details, my only guess is in the last hundred years it had started wearing off, so that's why we have been seeing them, and now further interacting with them" Oliver summed up in an odd moment of seriousness. Those eyes kept staring amazed. With another shake of his head, his typical smile spread across his face.

oOo

"We're connected by subconscious" Luciano sat in his office swiveling in his chair slowly, Feliciano was asleep, probably wondering where he was, he could tell somehow and that intrigued him as well. How exactly were they connected? And why? Were they created together then separated? Or created separately with the fate to find one and other? Luciano pushed back from his desk, lifting his arms above head in a stretch. He made his way to his room slowly putting his thoughts away for the night. He could always share them with Feliciano, but he didn't want to worry the other. He also didn't want to ruin their time together, he wanted to spend his night just being with the cute nation. He changed into in under where, the only thing he wore to bed, and crawled under the covers eager to go to sleep.

oOo

Matt entered the snowy terrain with little knowledge on how he got there; it did little to stir him though. He idly wondered how he wasn't cold as his outfit consisted of his typical flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jeans. Those thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind, however, when he noticed the ruins of a city come into view. It looked like this place could have been bustling metropolises at one point, but here it sat in shambles, most of the remains were still ablaze, almost as the destruction had just happened. He was by what was left of a brick wall. He was leaning agents it, knees pulled up to his chest head buried. Matt adjusted the hockey stick on his shoulder as he moved forward, black boots crunching in the snow. The boy didn't lift his head as the other peered down at him, his hand lifting his sunglasses to get a better look. He seemed so fragile and for lack of a better word, sad. Matt frowned at the thought of anything allowing this kid to be sad. Letting his glasses drop he threw his hockey stick off his shoulder before gently leaning down, taking his mitted hands in his own, callused exposed palms. Slowly he helped the other to stand being as caring as possible. The other looked up his giant violet shining with confusion and innocence, and for a brief moment all Matt could do was stare, memorizing this magnificent site to memory. Finally he brought those hands up right under his nose lightly kissing the white cloth. He really wasn't sure what had compelled him to do it, and if prompted in the future, he will deny it, but for right now, he will do whatever he has to, to keep that trust the other now has on his face. Matt slowly took a step forward, dropping the hands and wrapping his arms around his slim waist. He moved his face, noticing with pride how the boy's eyes fluttered closed. He let his lips brush across the skin under the ear in a kiss.

oOo

Matthew shot up so fast he managed to tumble out of the bed completely. Everything about the dream had his head spinning, and his whole body was shaking as he climbed to his bed. Kumajiro was at the end of it, starring at his owner in concern. Crawling over to the animal he wrapped his arms around his bear in comfort nuzzling his face in the soft fur. He didn't say anything, he just breathed deeply willing he speeding heart to calm down. Finally he got up, Kuma still in his arms as he made his way to the phone.

oOo

Matt woke up lethargically, that wasn't at all what he expected and he was blushing to his ears at his dream self's actions. He would never build up the confidence to that in real life, but if he sees that little beauty, Matthew, he would certainly try to kiss him again, as dreams were very different. He stood from the lazy boy he found himself asleep in, stretched out his back, grabbed his coat on the back and made his way out the door.

oOo

"Ciao, hello?" Feliciano's chirped into the phone, wiping his hands off from dinner he in the process of starting.

"Feliciano?" He heard the familiar voice crack from sleep on the other side.

"Ciao Matthew" His eyes drifted to his clock reading 3:30 in the afternoon, "What time is it there" He frowned wondering why the Canadian was up so early.

"It's about 3:33, sorry if this is a bad time, but may I ask you something, please?" Feliciano nodded and although it couldn't be seen through the phone, the blond continued. "I heard rumors you meet someone strange in your dreams" a smile slowly made its way onto Feliciano's tan features as he heard the next response. "I think I met someone too. Could I maybe ask you a few questions?"

* * *

 ** _So Luciano and Feliciano weren't the first to meet after all, and whoes to say they havn't met before? Have they? Maybe? More answeres will be given as Feil slowly ganes exceptance over on the side of the light._**

 ** _Awe yes are Canadians! Maple leafs! They are cute arn't they, not as adorable as Feli and Luciano but still very cute. Now who gets to meet next? I havn't deicided... but I am leaning tword one specific couple._**

 _ **Anyways THANKS! I appreiacte you all so much for following this story. As much as I write for myself I write for you guys as well! I also do listen to your suggestions and love to hear from you! So review, follow, alert do the thing!**_


	4. A Boy Like That

_**Whoa I updated! I know I am very rpoud of myself too! I really like this chapter, I think it bring in some nice players, and althought the story focus is Feli he isn't as involved in this chapter giving some other characters a chance to shine. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I do, I'm really looking forward to hearing from all of you so favorite, review all that fine stuff!**_

* * *

The knocks at the door were swift and abrupt as the banged agents the roman style house. And when the slab of wood was pulled out of the way, Feliciano locked eyes with angry bright green ones.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Arthur yelled, causing the Italian to step back.

"As to what are you referring?" Feliciano asked, straightening up, knowing full well the implications of his previous actions.

"Don't give me that. You know what I am talking about! These people are dangerous! They are using you!"

"You don't know anything about them" Feliciano protested, the same speech he gave everyone who rejected his notions. Arthur leaned in close sneering.

"I know a hell of a lot more then you" The cause the other to take another step backs, bumping into his brother in the process. "And I cast a spell on us to keep them away from us." He growled, his hands going to his already messy hair in frustration. "Then you!"

"Me?" He asked.

"You broke the barrier, and I can't seal it again. They are going to find a way here mark my words" Feliciano fell silent as the Britt ranted. "They are going to destroy this place, and it's all your fault"

"Hold on, how do you know? Maybe they want to see us eyebrows!" Lovino yelled stepping forward to stare down the other nation.

"See us?" Arthur snorted, looking between the two Italians. "They want to kill us. And if I'm correct, and I normally am, they will start with your brother" And with that he turned abruptly and left. Lovino clenched his fists, as he slammed the door behind the retreating form.

"Do you really think they are coming?" Feliciano asked, walking over to his brother.

"Its very possible Feli" He responded, opening the door to find a distraught Canadian behind it.

oOo

"Luciano is going crazy to get to see Feliciano" Flavio sighed as they walked along the country road. He liked these sun set backdrops the best as they lit up Lovino's features in such a miraculous way. They didn't choose the scenery and Flavio couldn't be sure how the settings got picked, but usually it was a country road, occasionally they would be on a boat but Lovino didn't like those as much.

"And you are not?" The brunette's beautiful hues avoided Flavio as much as they could. And Flavio chucked softly at the disappointment in the words.

"Oh no I am" He stopped turning to face Lovino "But patients is a virtue, right?" He smiled tucking a soft chocolate strands, behind red ears. "Do you want to meet me Lovino?" The look he received, confirmed his wishes, causing a slight flutter in his stomach. It didn't last long as Lovino slapped the hand that stayed on his face, cupping his cheek, away and stomped up the path. Flavio closed his eyes and shook his head at the other, as he lifted his head, he noted something special was missing from the scene.

"Lovino?" He called, starting to walk forward, searching the calm setting. "Lovino!" He yelled again

oOo

"Lovino" The words were soft and familiar in his ear, as his conscious mind slowly took over. The southern nation rolled over with a groan pulling the blankets closer to himself, a soft chuckle could be heard from his right at the actions. "Come on Lovi" The voice, said again, amusement lacing the tone.

"How did you even get in my house?" Lovino asked, burying his head deeper in the pillow.

"You gave me a key remember" Was the confused response. With a sigh the brunette pushed his blankets off himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"That was only for emergencies idiota," He scolded, looking up into happy green eyes.

"I did knock Lovi" With a roll of his own spheres Lovino made his way for the door.

"What do you want Spain?" He asked as he entered the hallway.

"Just wanted to see my favorite nation" Antonio smiled, falling in step with the younger.

"This isn't France" Lovino grumbled entering the kitchen to make himself an espresso. He heard a chuckle behind him and willed it to not get on his nerves. He wasn't in the mood to fight with the Spaniard. Slowly parts of his dreams started coming back, and he wondered what more Flavio would have said, had he not been woken up. "Antonio?" He asked, and immediately his former caretaker was at his side, Lovino didn't call him by his first name if it wasn't a big deal.

"What is it Lovi?" His green eyes narrowed in concern.

"When you dream-" He started but paused when laughter rang through his ears. "And just what the hell is so funny?!" He snapped at the other.

"You sound like your brother." Antonio choked out as his laughter died down.

"He talked to you too" He was answered his a nod. "Didn't expect him to tell everybody"

"No one believes him. He is looking for someone to help with whatever he is trying to achieve" Lovino grunted. He hadn't told Feliciano that he got closer with Flavio, but he must know by know, seeing as how he stuck up for those people when eyebrows came ranting about the end of the world. "I have seen the person were referring too, but we have never talked. He seems really shy, or maybe the silent, strong type"

"Weird we can hardly get you to shut up" Lovino smirked proud of his insult.

"I think that's the point Lovi" Antonio ignored it in favor of another point. "I think they are part of us" He tilted his head to the ceiling in thought. "Or we are part of them, I don't know" His eyes came back down to Lovino's a soft smile on his lips. "I think they need our help."

"Flavio never said anything," Lovino pointed out, part of him hoping everything was all right with the blonde.

"Maybe they don't know it" Antonito offered

"Maybe _we_ need _them_ " He blinked, good lord he was starting to sound like Feliciano. When had he come to think so highly of these dream people, was it just because of Feliciano, or did Flavio really get to him that much.

"Maybe we need each other" Antonio smirked at the others bewildered expression.

oOo

"So" Luciano asked, pacing across the crudely carpeted floor, back in the redhead house. "He and I are connected?"

"As you say _sì_ " Oliver giggled receiving an eye roll form both Italians.

"Are we all connected?" His eyes flickering to the Brit, who gave a confirming head nod.

"Does that mean our world is connected to there's?" Flavio asked hopeful, only to receive a skeptical look.

"Doubtful" Oliver sighed, "As far as I know its our subconscious that are connected, worlds don't have those" Flavio slumped down in silent defeat, as the doors were thrown open revealing Matt, Kuro and a smaller nation. He pushed his dark blonde hair out of his indigo eyes, a small giggle escaping his mouth as Oliver ran over to hug him.

"How didn't I think of this?" Oliver chirped as he stepped back.

"Because you're not that smart," Matt replayed picking the Nordic by the scruff and bringing him to the seat.

"All right Loki" Luciano snarled leaning in close. "Tell us have you seen anyone in your dreams" The dark eyes blinked up at the stronger nation a smirk gracing his lips.

"Only you" Luciano's glare deepened, looking back to his partners, someone else could handle this surly. Matt or Al, they were more persuasive.

"Put the dramatics away" A happy British voice flapped. "We can figure this out easy" Oliver skipped over and like he did with Luciano, grabbed Loki's head and produced another cloud appearing in the center of the room.

"Lukas" They heard throughout the room, as a picture faded into view. There stood a short blonde nation, him emotionless violet eyes shifted over to the small boy who called him.

"Oh him" They heard and the picture was gone.

"How do we get there?" Luciano asked clapping his hands on either side of the arm rests.

oOo

They lay in a field in the cold fall night air, looking up at the stars.

"What do you think their world is like" A quiet voice asked, looking over the small Italian.

"Horrible, their world reflects their eyes you know? Luciano looks on guard and hesitant always-"

"Yeah" Matthew led it. "They need us."

"Oh Matthew" Feli giggled. "We need them too"

* * *

 _ **Yeahhhhh I added 2p Norway in. I figured when England can't figure it out, who can? I have a head cannon that 2p England and Norway would be good friends since there personailies are similar, and they both do magic.**_

 _ **The title of the chapter was based off of 'A Boy Like That/I Have a Love' From West Side Story specifically the line "I have a love and it's all that I need right or wrong and he needs me too" Since Feli is so admit about them needing the 2p's plus everyone saying to stay away form them.**_


	5. What Are You Waiting For

_**HELLO! I have infact updated! Be happy I have been working forever on this chapter, so I really hope you like it! I also want to thank you all so much for all you're love and support I couldn't do it without you! I mean I could, but I probably wouldn't! So Favorite Alert Comment, I love comments, subscribe, I love that too, and enjoy the update!**_

 _ **Fun Fact: The chapter name comes from "Love Me Like You Do" By Ellie Goulding.**_

* * *

Alfred walked through the crowd the lights shining down in beautiful rainbow of colors. It never ceased to amaze him what his people were capable of, and typically he was watching the hustle and bustle of the city with fondness. But tonight, on this cold February 3rd, he was far from joyful, as the frigid winter air, whipped around his form causing his nose and cheeks to color a rosy red. He hugged his coat tighter, hoping to avoid the impending frostbite, as he stepped into Central Park, he wondered if he should go visit Cali, maybe she was getting lonely. The light faded back into the distance and Alfred lifted his head to look at the few stars that were visible. Perhaps he should go to the central part of the state, where the stars shine brightest in winter. A particularly cold gust of wind brought him to shivers and kicked that idea out of his mind.

"Don't you just love the cold?" a Thick Bronx accent dripping from the mouth were the question had come. Looking over Alfred noticed someone sitting on the bench, butt on the backrest, head tilted up at the sky, obscuring the view of his face. The blonde looked around himself, slowly taking in the couples walking by.

"Uhhh" Was his clever response. Those brilliant red eyes came down to Alfred a mischievous smirk playing on the lips.

"The cold is exhilarating right?" Alfred again looked around himself before looking back at what's-him-name shrugging.

"If you like that sort of thing" And with that he kept walking, weaving his way out of the several trees, to the upper east side of Manhattan.

"You don't agree?" That voice wrapped around his ear drums causing him to stop dead. Breathing deep he looked off down an alleyway to see the person from before leaning agents the side of a hotel arms crossed head down. Alfred quickly looked around himself at the people that passed him, then back at the form.

"How did you" He cleared his throat taking a few steps back as the other pushed off the wall and came closer. He should walk away, he should run, but he was trapped here, stuck where he was, it was as if he was only permitted to move in his small square. The man came close running a hand down Alfred firm chest causing the blonde to repress a shiver. "What are you-"

"I think you would be much better off with me in your life"

oOo

Alfred's woke up just in time for his head to slam against the table. He lay there for a bit, letting his dream seep in, as the voices around him grew more prominent. He didn't want to lift his head, he had this weird feeling in his chest and he just wanted to lay here till is went away or left him dead. Being what it was he brought his eyes up and rested them upon the other nations.

"Sleeping again dear Alfred" One of this father figured asked. Scanning the people he searched for a pair of familiar and comforting, violate eyes, eyes he looked to a lot when there was a problem. However his eyes settled on a pair of kind, understanding brown ones instead.

oOo

"It's okay" Feliciano reassured as he sat crossed legged on the table in the break room, hands smoothing over his pants. "Al is flirtatious, that's all" He smiled encouragingly.

"It's confusing, I mean" Alfred stopped hand going to his mess of blonde locks running through the short tufts. "I liked it"

oOo

"I had such a good night" Al smiled coming into the living room, sitting down in a large chair.

"Why are you so happy" Luciano asked, looking through the books in Oliver's library. The rest of the nations watched the American swing his feet back and forth.

"Where have you been?" Francois asked, looking into the bottom of an empty bottle of whiskey, a small frown on his mouth.

"Napping" Al, giggled, twirling his lip ring with his tongue.

"You saw him" Flavio stood striding over slipping his sunglasses off his face. There was a time when the two nations were quite close. After the Italian government sent the mafia, an organization Flavio and Luciano had a pretty good handle on, over to America to destroy it within, there relationship strained. It was in the midst of repairs. Al nodded happily then looked up at his father.

"Oliver can you show me him, please" This caused a groan to run throughout the group.

"We only do that when needed" Luciano glared at the two, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist the polite manners.

"We don't want to intrude on there lives" Flavio added, but Oliver simply rolled his eyes and continued over to his son.

"Since when have we ever cared about that" The redhead giggled hands going to the brunette's head. As his slender fingers went into the dark locks a knife lodged it's self into his hand.

"Luciano!" The Brit wined grabbing his hand.

"Enough Oliver" The Italian growled. Soon after Flavio tried to call the group together.

oOo

"I know it's confusing Alfred" The smaller nation reassured. The blonde had moved to the table head in hands.

"How did you do this alone?" Feliciano looked up letting his legs hang off the table, kicking them slightly.

"Luciano was worth it" Blue eyes looked up at him. Searching for any sign of hesitancy.

"Is he still worth it" A small smile appeared on the Italians face.

"Of course"

"Is Al worth it" He asked himself closing his lids seeing that angelic face, with the devils glint in his eye. "Do you think they are good?" He finally asked his last question, only to be met with silence for the first time. After a moment Alfred opened his eyes to see Feliciano's closed.

"I think they try to be" He smiled, opening his brown hues. "I think they want to be" Finally, he looked at the other nation. "I think that's enough to say they are. Yes they are good, unstable and dangerous, but good"

oOo

Leisl leaned back against the wall blood running down her leg. The rain came pouring down hard socking the bandages that bound her chest and causing her long blonde locks, which had fallen out of the braid to stick to her face.

"Oh my" She heard. Looking up her purple eye landed on the young girl before her clad in a pink coat and hat, the white umbrella, which had been in her hand, fell to the earth as she ran forward. "Are you all right" She asked green eye's searching the other body.

"Do I look okay?" She snapped regretting her words instantly at the hurt look she received. "I'm fine" The small hand touching her leg gently before reaching to grab the umbrella, holding it over the injured girl. "But now you'll be wet" That innocent face scrunched up in thought before she slid in the sit next to the other.

"There how is that?" Leisl blinked at her for a moment before closing her eyes and leaning back agents the wall, she could get used to this.

oOo

"What's you're Italy like?" Kuro asked, leaning against the tree, causing the Japanese man to jump. His brown soulless eyes looked shocked at the man who had not been there before.

"Where-" He started to ask, but the man grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

"So you want to talk about me, huh?" He laughed once, a shocking sound that shook Kiku to his bones. "Nothing about me is that interesting" he berried his other hand deep in the dark locks. Brown eyes opened wide, a blush deepened his cheeks.

"P-please let go of me" His breath came out in quick puffs as his anxiety rose. Kuro's eyes narrowed in a glair, but never the less let go of his hold.

"I wasn't going to hurt you," He mumbled. As his breathing slowed, he watched the strange man sink deeper in his own darkness.

"I know" Kiku finally said, causing Kuro's eyes to peek up at the Asian nation through his dark lashes. "Can we take it slower, please" His bright red iris's regarded the other as a smile spread on his face. Slowly he sat gesturing for the other to followed.

"To which Italy are we referring north or south" Kiku followed him.

oOo

They still hadn't talked, but they had a mutual understanding. This time and many times Antonio found himself in a large tomato field, with rows upon rows of ripe fresh tomatoes, and were just ready to be picked. His other would be under a tree or on a bench or whatever the scene called for. And Antonio would pick tomatoes under the blinding sunshine, something that he considered his favorite hobby. He wasn't sure when it started, but slowly the longhaired pirate moved closer.

"Antonio" A gruff voice asked. Looking up swiping the sweat from his eyes, he smiled at the other. "Do you sing?" He asked, catching the brunette off guard. Antonio blinked twice his green eye regarding the taller man. Finally he that beautiful grin took his face as he nodded. Andres sat down next to the patch listening to the soft tune. A small smile played on the pirate's lips as the soft breeze tousled his hair, and the beautiful soothing sound playing in his eardrum.

oOo

Feliciano looked in the mirror as he ran a brush threw his soft auburn hair. His mind lingered on Luciano who he didn't see last night. He must have been off working trying to connect their two worlds, at least that's what the Italian told himself. But as much as he tried to keep his mind on the act of brushing his hair, his thoughts would go to horrible things. He managed though and preceded to get into bed, saying his prayers he shut off his light and snuggled his blankets.

"Feliciano" The gruff voice shook, his subconscious; the tone was gentle with the hint of a smile. "Open you're eyes" His brown eyes flooded open looking into a pair of slightly amused magentas orbs. "There you are" sitting up a breathtaking smile fitting his cheeks.

"Luciano" He squealed throwing his arms around Luciano's neck. A light blush played on the others cheeks as he placed a hand on the small of Feliciano's back. The last time he held the bubbly nation this close, the boy had been crying and Luciano had been too focused on that at the time. "I have missed you" As gently as possible he pushed Feliciano back hoping his breathing would regulate.

"It's been a night" Taking a step back, he hoped his normally suave, sexy air, the one he used to lure men and woman into his bed with, would return when they weren't so close.

"I was worried you were hurt" The smaller followed, moving forward a step "Your world is scary"

"I'm the scariest thing about that world" Luciano dropped his gaze to the ground, fists clenching in annoyance. For being the scariest things about an already freighting world Luciano was trying really hard to avoid his far less intimidating opposite. As he took another step away from the redhead, his back hit the conveniently placed wall behind him, and for the first time since arriving he took in his surroundings. They were in the back of an extravagant church. The lights shined through the stained glass window, illuminating Feliciano's form, making him slightly more breath taking than normal. Causing bewilderment and armament to well up up inside Luciano.

"You don't scare me" He took his final step forward, arms going around Luciano's neck again. With a shaky hand, Luciano cupped the smaller one's side squeezing it in anxiety.

"Well that's good" He gulped. "I'm glad" Luciano's heart sped up, as he tried to avoid eye contact. Feliciano moved his head up to bump their forehead together, making it that much harder to look away.

"More people are on my side isn't that exciting!" The smaller exclaimed bouncing on his toes. Luciano nodded gently pushing him away again. The other was quick to grab his hand, however and walk them up the aisle to the alter

"We have been working with Loki the Norway of our country" He scoffed. "You know I am the most dangerous person in my world. People listen to me, people are scared of me" He sighed, looking up at the golden orbs. "Then I get around you and I'm-" He stopped, looking down.

"Is that bad" Feliciano asked. Luciano shrugged shaking his head.

"I don't know" The red head looked down bangs hanging in his face looking at their hands that were still connected. Luciano sighed unlatching his hand to run it through his hair. Then he took his first step closer, leaning down placing his lips on the other cheek. "I wouldn't worry about, it's worth it." The blinding smile he received made every uncomfortable thought bearable. "Tell me who has been making contact" With a small giggle Feliciano pulled him down to sit on stage, snuggling into his shoulder, regaling the other with his tale.

* * *

 _ **Alright! So many nations have met their others! Aren't they all just so cute. I mean I think I really ship all of them but the Spains are so cute! For thoes who didn't get it Leisl is 2p**_ ** _lichtenstein which means the girl was our beloved Lili!_**

 ** _There are three main nations who are working the hardest to get to the other worlds, aside from Oliver, who has his own S*** going on, so stick around to find out!_**

 _ **ALSO! I would like ask for help with something! I am currently working on the next two chapters, at the same time, and I am unsure of the plot. I have one in mind I am just questioning if it's good. I would like to ask for help from someone who would like to read it over before hand, so I can change something if need be. There are something that I will warn you about though.**_

 _ **-You will not read it edited, since I will**_ ** _potentially_** _ **be making major changes to the plot, I won't be editing till the basic layout of the chapter is complete.**_

 _ **-You will be getting**_ ** _spoilers for futuer chapters, and probably, most likely, the ending, which I already have mostly planned out._**

 _ **BUT It would be a big help to me if you did! Thank You!**_


	6. Invited To The Other Side Of Sanity

**_I updated! Sorry it had been so long I am working on other things! If you want to check those out. Anyways I will read it over sometime tonight to get out any missing kinks. I really like this chapter so I hope you do as well!_**

* * *

Feliciano looked up at the mysterious glass wall, his gaze steady and curious. He knew in the back of his mind, he had somewhere else to be, but that thought was being drowned out but the impulsive feeling that he was there! Feliciano could feel it! He lay just beyond this barrier, and the red head wanted so badly to be at his side. Taking steps forward, he brought his hand up ready to feel the smooth surface of glass, but to his utter surprise his hand went right through. With heart pounding he froze, eyes glued on the appendage that was no longer in sight. Sucking in a breath, he pushed his arm further as the wall devoured more of it, releasing the breath he took a step forward and was pulled over the other side.

Brown eyes scanned the area looking for any signs that would make what he did a reality. Other than the fact that wall now stood behind him, the woods were exactly the same, and Feliciano was starting to think the envisioned the whole thing. He turned and looked at the barrier, studying it now with concentrating eyes. Had it happened at all?

"Feliciano" A familiar voice stuttered. The mentioned boy moved his eyes to where heard the sound and saw him. He had a dominating mixture of confusion and worry set into his features, but behind it was shock, and then adoration. Feliciano felt his lips move into a blinding smile and went to move forward in a run, but as his foot left the earth his head started to spin. "Feliciano!" Luciano exclaimed, moving forward just in time to catch the boy.

"Luciano" The voice was weak and for the first time the violent nation was scared to death. He dipped down and hoisted Feliciano into his arms. He was lighter than Luciano would have thought, but the weight was there, and this was real. With a look of determination, Luciano made his way home hoping to get the boy some help.

oOo

"Where is my brother?!" Lovino yelled as he entered the room, sending glairs everybody's way. The other nations looked up confused as he and his brother had been the ones to call the meeting. Ludwig stepped up to Lovino only to receive his end of the cold stare. "He wouldn't miss this! This is the most important part of this whole problem"

"Maybe he realized it's just that. A problem" The southern Italian's look darkened taking a step closer.

"Why do I have a bad feeling _you_ did something" He growled.

"Why would I hurt Feliciano"

oOo

"You will need to calm down" Lutz through his arm up done with the focus being on the weakling, who was currently occupying the couch he and Luciano normally sat on. He only received a glair nothing more.

"As far as I can tell, the darkness of this world is affecting him negatively, very negatively" He peered up at Luciano who had was staring at the boy, face blank. "He needs to go back to his world" Loki continued a hand ghosting over his forehead. "Flavio contact his brother. Tel him to go to his house, when Luciano brings him back, someone will need to care for him" He went back to check Feliciano's vitals, after receiving a nod.

"Won't the same thing happen to Luciano if he entered his world?" Lutz asked, looking at Luciano a slight longing there.

"Luciano is a lot stronger then Feliciano He can handle it longer" The mentioned Italian vaguely heard the conversation eyes still trained on the sleeping face of Feliciano. Was he asleep? And Luciano wasn't there. He brought his fingers up the brush them auburn strands out of his face.

"Feli" He whispered.

oOo

"You're just jealous that you're not his whole world anymore! He never loved you! Lovino shouted, taking another step forward.

"He does!"

"He did!" Antonio's voice broke the screaming match standing behind a shaking Lovino. "He does, but not like that, not anymore" The blond winced as the words hit, lowering his head. The smug look on Lovino's face faded as a strong pressure clouded his head.

 _"Lovino"_ A familiar voice echoed his head. _"Go home your brother needs you"_

"Flavio" The brunette stuttered out. "Feliciano"

 _"Don't worry, just go home and wait for him"_ Then the pressure was gone and Lovino found himself leaning against Antonio, whose green eyes were searching his face with worry.

"I need to go home" The Italian said softly, prompting his former caretaker to walk him to the door.

oOo

"No. None of you are going" Flavio yelled to the group as Luciano strapped Feliciano in the truck. "Letting Luciano go is risky enough, he is just bringing Feliciano back" The Italian ignored the conversation ad he climbed in his own side.

"Flavio" He called, as he closed the door. "Keep them in line, keep them on task" Flavio nodded, opening his mouth briefly, then shutting it and offering a small smile before stepping away and allowing his brother to drive off.

oOo

Finding the house was only mildly difficult, Feliciano had said before he lived in Rome, and on what street. This Rome was a mirror image, exactly the same but backwards. As well as being absolutely stunning, people littered the streets, making it harder to drive and spiking his annoyance. His Rome didn't have tourists. In his world, people didn't travel, they didn't want to see the world, it was all in shambles. This city, Feliciano's Rome was beautiful, much like he was, of course people would come visit. His thought halted when he finally pulled up to what he hoped was the house.

Luciano kicked the door softly but determinedly as he held the unconscious boy in his arms, he was a bit heavier, as Luciano strength slowly faded. It took only a few minutes for the barrier to be pulled out of the way, but when it did Luciano could feel his face contort in surprise. That was nothing compared to the shocked face in front of him, as green eyes shifted from him to Feliciano. Even with the look of pure bafflement he still seemed lighter than the Spaniard back home.

"Can I please get him inside?" The brunette recovered quickly stepping aside allowing the other to enter. Luciano found the living room in no time and lay Feliciano on his couch.

"What happened?" A new voice asked behind him.

"We don't really know. He came to our world somehow and just collapsed in my arms. Loki thinks the darkness of my place drained him" Finally magenta eyes look at the face that was so much like his brothers but oh so different.

"You're him," He stated bluntly. "You're the one my little brother won't shut up about" His face was twisted up in a scowl, but his tone gave away his protective and affectionate intentions.

"My older brother is quite taken with you as well" Luciano tried to be as polite as possible seeing as how so many people he cared about, cared about Lovino Vargas.

"And you?" He asked, taking Luciano off guard. "What does my brother mean to you?" Luciano stopped and looked down at the unconscious boy. He really was beautiful, even more so when he smiled.

"I" He paused "I can't put it into words, but he changed everything I thought I knew"

"You will treat him well?" Lovino asked as the other stepped out of the room.

"Lovi" The weak voice carried over to the pair and in no time Lovino was crouched next to the couch. "I saw him Lovi, I really saw him" He said with a struggling smile.

"I know. He brought you back," Lovino admitted. Feliciano, sighed eyes sliding close in exhaustion.

"You were nice to him, right?" He asked. Lovino looked back at the amused smile on Luciano's mouth.

"As nice as I can be Feli, now get some rest"

"Ti Voglio" He sighed again grabbing his brother hand.

"Ti Voglio Troppo" Lovino leaned in placing a light kiss on his brother forehead as the boy fell back to sleep.

"We are grateful you brought him back" Antonio stepped into the room, going behind Lovino grabbing his shoulders. "Would you like something to eat?" He offered a smile on his lips.

"No I should get back" He turned to leave when he realized something. "Thank you" He added. "Thank you" He said again before exiting the house.

* * *

 ** _Always so in love with these two! This chapter also shows us more insight into Ludwig and Lutz and soon we will be seeing more of Arthur, since I feel like I have been un fairly portraying him, I do like Arthur. Anyways stay tuned for more to come which most likely will come after finals! BUT I hope you enjoyed and please review and favorite because I get the happy feelings when you do!_**

 ** _This chapter was named after a line from ET by Katy Perry_**


	7. Would You Still Love Me The Same

_**HOLY F*** I'M BACK! My**_ ** _unintentional hiatus is over! I'm SO SORRY about that, I never ment to do it but sometimes life gets in the way. But the point is I'm back and this story isn't dead, I'll also be working on updating my other fics in the the next few days (Not counting Thursday-Sunday CON WEEKEND) So stay tuned for that!_**

 _ **This chapter title is from Locked Away -Adam Levine**_

* * *

"You're manners could use some polishing" Was the first thing spoken to him as Luciano entered the library, by the smaller Brit.

"You were watching me!?" His magenta eyes went to his brother in a glair.

"Only precautionary, what if something bad happened?"

"Well I'm fine aren't I!?" He only received an eye roll in response, and a slap on the back from one of his least favorite obsessers.

"How was the precious angel when you left?" Ignoring the blatant sarcasm, Luciano shook the arm off his form.

"Fine." He took a breath. "He woke up right before I left, but he only talked to Lovino" He heard a groan from beside him.

"Luciano, why are you wasting your time on this brat? When you have far more important things to-" The sentence never finished as a knife was plunged deep into his arm, the only suspect's form retreating.

"Luciano" He had his head resting against the wall looking up at the dark skies. The sky was always dark here, ruined with the pollution of their world.

"I didn't kill you?" He laughed harshly. "Damn I was hoping I might have"

"We both know if you wanted to kill me, you would have"

"No see that's where your wrong. I want to kill you, but one" He held up a finger "I respect Klaus to much to do that to him and two" Another finger "I have recently been trying to be a better person"

"What" Lutz laughed dropping his head in his hand. "Oh gosh Luciano give it up, you can't actually feel that way, just stop so you and I can-"

"Lutz shut up" Those magenta eyes were dangerous, the German has been threatened before, so many times he couldn't keep track, but this was different. "It so happens I do really feel that way." He continued standing up. "Even if Feliciano wasn't in the picture there would never be an us Lutz don't you get it!" He turned on his heel walking to the doors. "Maybe get to know your other, you'll probably get along with him a lot better than me" And with that the Italian was gone.

oOo

"They think I'm a monster!" He yelled into the endless abyss. "You did this to me!" It was dark and snowy and he tugged his coat tighter and he cast his eyes around trying to find the form he knew was watching him. "I am not a bad person" He finished helplessly sinking to the ground.

"I know you're not, love" Lifting up his head, his green eyes looked into those lovely blue. "You are not trusting us. I know I have never given much reason to but-" Dropping to his, knees he wrapped warm arms around the blonde. "But I have never stopped thinking about you" Arthur didn't cry, or make much of any sounds just stayed in the embrace shivering. "I was so certain the prophecy was about us and-"

"Prophecy?" Blonde eyebrows knit together in confusion, looking up at the other.

"Yes did you not know?"

oOo

Lovino fell into the kitchen several pairs of eyes looking at him.

"He is eating the soup" The announcement sent a wave of relaxation through everyone.

"What are we going to do without him?" Alfred, asked taking a drink of water. Lovino sank into a chair, looking tired; he had been taking care of Feli for about a week, and he was just starting to get color in his cheeks again.

"Well we now know our worlds are connected, some way or another Feliciano and Luciano passed through." Matthew started.

"But not without consequence" Lovino pointed out rubbing his temples. "I say we contact them," The older Italian finally said after a few moments of silence. "While we are awake, while we are asleep, we are distracted and things are more hazy, we need to talk to them in a clear mind"

"Perhaps I can help with that," Arthur said holding up a white flag of truce. Noticing the growing smile on both Alfred and Matthew "Found this in the hallway, thought it might come in handy"

"Just walk into my house! How dare you-"

"Actually I let him in Lovi" Everyone looked at Antonio shocked.

"But you hate him?" Alfred questioned looking between the two.

"Oh trust me, I still hate Arthur, but he is the kind of help we need right now" The Spaniard sat gesturing for the British nation to continue.

"Lovino is right, we have to talk to them, really talk to them. And I have a way of doing that, but first, we have to understand why they are here in the first place, we need to talk to the oldest nation, there is"

oOo

"I don't concern myself with the musings of the western nations, tell me what has been happening" Yao sat in his chair looking eyes narrowed on the others.

"Have you ever seen someone in your dreams, someone just like you, but also completely different" Lovino asked, taking a step forward, he never really like china, Lovino didn't like anyone, but he respected his culture and food. At first the other nation didn't speak, just stared at the brunette choosing his words.

"No I-"

"We have already talked to them," Lovino pointed out. "And Feliciano has gone over there-"

"Gone over there!? How on earth did he do that? Is he back?"

"Back, weak, but back. There is no use in lying, you may as well tell us everything you know" Again Yao was quiet this time chewing at his lip.

"We don't talk much" He spoke his voice shaking a bit. "We did, but not since I voted against him"

oOo

Luciano had his head in his hands as he sat in the clearing where they first met. He hadn't seen Feliciano in days and who knew why, what had his world done to the poor nation, what light had it sucked from him that prevented there nightly meet up? He felt like stabbing someone! Perhaps Lutz he had been annoying enough today, still clinging to the horrible relationship they once had. Luciano couldn't understand why, he had never been a decent boyfriend to the blonde, just in it for the sex; maybe he was just that good.

"Luciano" The voice warped his brain and he was almost scared to look up, afraid it wasn't real. "Luciano what wrong?" The worry in the others voice did cause the lift of his head and his eyes looked over at the other. He was just as he had always been, radiant, and perfect. It was a matter of second before Luciano was gathering the smaller in a hug.

"Feli! Oh God Feliciano how are you?" He strained pulling him closer. And the red head giggled, it was the most beautiful noise Luciano had ever heard.

"Yes I am fine, Lovi is taking wonderful care of me" He pulled back looking at the others face.

"You were in my world for far too long, I should have known someone like you didn't belong there-"

"Someone like me?"

"Someone so pure and innocent, maybe we should call it off-"

"NO!"

"Maybe it's for the best Feliciano!" The violent nation cupped his hands over the round face.

"Do you not want to see me" Feliciano sniffled failing at repressing tears.

"Of course I want to see you, but I will not let you get hurt like that again! If we stop now you won't and at least we will see each other here"

"No!" Feli shouted again, burying his face in the largers chest. "I want to really hold you, and really see you, and really kiss you" Luciano felt his cheeks heat up, but he nodded, stroking the others hair. He wouldn't argue with other not when he just got him back.

* * *

 _ **WHATTTT England is on there side now. Yes! I never actually planned on England being the bad guy just mis understood, and confused, but I actually really love England as a character so he is now helping out our heroes.**_

 ** _DOUBLE WHATTTT What is this about a_** _ **Prophecy?! Tell me honestly if you like this idea or not, I tumbled around with it before saying F*** it and throwing it in. If it's stupid tell me and it will be another crazy thing that came out of Olivers mouth, if you like it we can keep it.**_

 _ **Favorite Life Review and all that fun jazz!**_


End file.
